Wyverns
by BonzaiiiDerp-head
Summary: Three little monsters. One banned hunter. Another crazy adventure. In a world where monsters are accepted as companions, what happens when an outcast weirdo is thrust into taking care of the wyverns of fire, electricity, and mud? Forgive my poor knowledge of MH, only played MH3 TRI. Rated T because 4th wall, hunting, and swearing.
1. prologue: The Threat

**Heyo! wiiG here, so pumped for my second story! Just doin this cuz I'm already starting to get burned out with my first story. -M- also, this could be a bit confusing, but it will make sense in the future. So feedback accepted, yada yada, all that stuff, I don't own MH, only my characters, plot, and drawings (yes I did the cover photo) and read on!**

**warning: the names of the characters are purely by coincidence.**

**XvX**

The laboured breathing of the four hunters was all that was heard within the howling tundra, one of the hunters slinging his arms over two of his comrades for support.

"Damn that Barioth's fast..."

The lancer of the group said spitting at the ground.

"Good thing you blocked that tail swipe."

The bowgunner of the group said with a nervous laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

"Not cool, Serene. I didn't block that blow, it sent me flying down the frickkin platform!"

The sword and shieldsman said through the pain in his chest, giving her a glare. "What? At least you saved us." The bowgunner said, raising her unoccupied arm defensively. "Stop that Felix, you need to rest." The lancer said over his shoulder, absent-mindedly scanning the surrounding area.

They were just outside of the crystal cave, far enough from the baggi in the current area, but close enough to their target's location. "Okay, you should be safe here..." he continued as he helped Serene settle Felix down against the Cliffside. "You sure you got enough ammo on you?" The lancer said, uncertain he should leave the newbie with his friend. "Sure I do" She said enthusiastically. "At least, I think so..."

Sigh. The problem with bowgun beginners. "Don't worry Mitch, I'll keep an eye on this one." Felix said to the lancer, letting out a chuckle before grabbing his side in pain. Seeing him do so made Serene spring into action, putting away her standard light bowgun and grabbing for her rucksack, pulling out a few potions, some herbs, empty bottles, and fungi, giving him one of the potions. "Here, It'll do you good." As usual, Felix declined the potion, never liking the bland taste and foul smell of health potions. "It's alright, I make mine different." She said, putting the potion back and replacing it with one with what looks like a sponge stick through the cork. With reluctance, Felix accepted the medication, surprised to find out that it smells like mint. As he breathed in the fumes he could feel the pain start to diminish. "You got potential kid." the downed hunter said taking a small sip of the special concoction.

"looks like you two'll be all right, I'm gonna see if that slippery bastard is still on it's perch." Mitch said, then, turning to the hammer wielding hunter in full baggi armor, he said, "you gonna tag along?". Startled by the sudden interaction, the hunter could only stutter as he tried to find the right words.

"U-uh, I, uh..." Getting impatient, Mitch just turned his back and started walking towards the cave, talking over his shoulder. "If you want to, then you better keep up." After reaching the narrow passageway leading to the knight of the frozen tundra's last location, he heard the amateur hunter's footsteps approaching, apparently deciding to join him instead of staying safe with the other two. "Well, well, looks like someone wants to check on our scaly friend as well." Mitch said, a smirk on his face as he watched the hunter catch his breath before talking.

"It's not *pant* *pant* about that." The hunter said, still winded from his running. He took a moment before he continued. "It's just that, when we were fighting it, I noticed something... weird about it. The spikes are tipped with crystals, it looked older than a dinosaur, and, obviously, was quick as shit." "So you're saying, what exactly? This one's their king or something? The Alpha so to speak?" Mitch said, amused by the hunter's curiosity. Shaking his head, he let out a chuckle as he motioned for the hunter to come closer. "Let me tell you something kid. That is not our concern. Ours is getting the quest done." Mitch told the hunter, and after that added with a smirk, "and the pay.".

As they reached the Barioth's perch, they were greeted with the sound of an intense fight going on on the raised platform. Just as they were about to investigate what was going on, the shriek of the Barioth being stunned pierced the sky, and then, silence. "The hell?" Mitch murmured as he climbed up the side of the platform. The only thing they saw was the Barioth itself on the wall before zipping down to lunge at whatever it was attacking. As they reached the top, they were just in time to see a mysterious hunter in full steel armor and hunter's cap stab the Barioth in the neck with a strange looking carving knife. As the special knife got embedded up to the hilt, it started extracting a white, misty energy from the downed beast. As it did so, the white scaled wyvern's pearly white hide began to fade into a grayish hue. As the hunter finished whatever he did, he whistled a tune, similar to a Great Jaggi's call, only higher in pitch, and after a few moments, a shadow flew by, it's owner a strange Quropeco. As the monster circled around, the hunter turned around to face the two, apparently aware of their presence, and said something in a sinister voice that sent chills down their spine.

"Change is coming. And your precious little guild will be brought to it's knees." The two hunters stood there, trying to piece together what happened, as the mysterious hunter leapt into the dark chasm at the far side, and was caught by the summoned Quropeco. "Okay, what just happened?" Mitch said in confusion. "... I believe we just encountered a run in with a rouge hunter..." the newbie said, watching the Barioth curiously. The once white wyvern has not moved a muscle, though it's breathing was just fine. As he watched, he added with dread in his voice something that will make ones blood run cold. "And it looks like he'll end the world as we know it."

_**The elder of the tundra has fallen, my master. He has now joined the other three, and so will the rest. Soon, when that idiot alchemist combines the elders' essences, you shall be freed from your eternal slumber, and all shall fear your might. Ah, the next one is close, I shall see to it swiftly. They will all know the name Void.**_

**0wo**

**Holy cookie dough, this literally drained my brain! This is my second story, so tell me how I did. Also, just reached past a hundred visitors on my first story, so yay for that! Ideas are accepted, so PM me if you want. Feedback is accepted Side characters as well, fave and follow if you want, thanks for reading, I'm gonna rest my brain for a few days and as always, no h8, mpixl8! ;)**

**(Seriously though, so drained I can't even make a decent outro X( )**


	2. Chapter 1: A Mentor Lost

**Heyo! Back for more! Btdubs, if you haven't read my first story yet, then you probably don't know that I'm doing all of this just with my phone's memo and web browser. :/ Anyways, feedback is much appreciated, Besides that, not much to say here, so read on!**

_**heyo! Future me here. SO sorry this took ages to put up. To sum up why, there was my dad going home, almost five days of no Internet, writer's block, my stupidity, and an owl city concert. Because of that, the first chapter is most likely going to be a two to three parter. ~_~" Anyways, back to the present me!**_

**XvX**

The soft jingle of keys can be heard across the halls of the apartment, the bustle of the town a dull sound through the walls. As the balding hunter entered his temporary home and put down his great sword, he let out a cough, alerting the snoozing blue Kelbi on the couch of his presence. 'Good evening master, how was your walk?' The deer-like creature said, her voice echoing in the hunter's mind, bowing down with grace only it's kind can do. With a sweet smile, the middle-aged man sat down beside her, gently ran his hand through the Kelbi's fur and projected his own thoughts towards it. 'All these years, and you still call me that? Sometimes I think you're almost royalty, Kira.' Glancing at the radio's clock, a look of concern slowly seeped into his time-worn features. 'Is something wrong master?' Kira said, sensing the change in mood. "He's getting close, Kira." The hunter said aloud, elbows on his knees. The Kelbi faced it's human companion, her eyes telling all. "He's the one that's slaying the elders, and from what I've gathered from the local monsters, I have a feeling he's heading this way, and fast." The hunter said, getting off the couch and heading for his supply box. 'So he's responsible for the loss of the little ones' parents?' Kira asked, her gaze resting on the three wyverns sleeping in a basket, each giving off a faint glow of their respective color. "And you're going to take them to a better place, just until I have that bastard thrown off the other elders' scent." The old man continued, gathering the last of the things he'll need for the task at hand. 'I can help' the Kelbi insisted, rising to it's feet and nuzzling the hunter's side. With a heavy sight, the hunter stopped his preparations and went down to the creature's level, facing her eye to eye. "I know you can, but I need you to keep three of the heirs safe. I promise I'll catch up with you in a few days." She could only stamp a hoof in protest, snorting in ignorance. 'But Hector-' "No buts." The man interupted. "I promise I'll come back. I will keep my word. "He pulled out a photo of a young man with a grey felyne beside him. "Follow this man until he reaches his home. We'll meet up then." The Kelbi nodded, sadness in her eyes. 'May the elders guide you well and true.'

The sizzle of rain within the flooded forest always distracts one from their troubles. But not today, not for Hector. "*Sigh* I'm sorry Kira, I'm sorry I had to lie to you..." he whispered as he made his way past base camp. Over the years of being a hunter, there were some monsters that were vaguely... different from the others. They're mostly sighted in unstable environments, and those foolhardy enough to fight them fail, their attacks barely touching the special monsters. Before Hector had the gift, he would have thought these were a special subspecies of their respective monsters. Now he knows that they are the elders, immortal creatures meant to keep the balance. And to prevent a terrible evil from destroying all. To think that someone is actually killing off the elders, fighting off that someone is going to be a death wish. Reaching area one, the rain began to get worse, as if the weather itself is also protecting the elders. But determined as he is, the hunter trudged on, hoping to get there in time.

By the time he reached area four, he is greeted by the pained cry of a Royal Ludroth. "Shit, no no no no..." the hunter swore as he approached the scene before him. Ludroth were scattered everywhere, slain protecting their elder. There were Royal Ludroths as well, the beasts badly wounded or dead. Save for one. The elder Royal Ludroth, bigger than the rest, its spongy mane, once large and vibrant, forming brows and a beard on the great beast's face, now torn and tattered. It's tail, once slick and powerful, is severed, tossed to the side, and a large slash covers the side of it's face. Standing between Hector and the elder was another hunter in full steel armor, with what appears to be a sheathed Tenebra longsword, his back turned away from him, slowly approaching the downed elder. Seeing all of this is, Hector readied a smoke bomb, and lobbed it between the two. As it plunked at the hunter's feet, the spherical projectile began to spin rapidly, spewing out white smoke, effectively causing a distraction. 'Go now, I'll take care of this.' He projected, hoping that for once, the elder was not as prideful as it's kind is. 'Thank you human, but this is not your fight. Stand down.' The booming voice of the elder replied, the creature roaring its pride as it readied itself to fight again. The sudden, sinister chuckle from the hunter caught the both of them off guard, as he pulled out the Tenebra longsword. Only to reveal a thin pole instead of the great blade. Taken aback by this peculiar weapon, Hector could only witness his soon to be demise, as the hunter twisted the hilt, causing the thing to hiss, and soon after the smoke began to get sucked in, along with the surrounding debris, the trees all but uprooted by the sheer power. And just as quickly as it started, everything stilled within the longsword's blade, before practically exploding, everything getting thrown away from the hunter, and in his hands, the longsword now glows, the blade a murky razor of pure elemental power. As soon as the blade formed, the hunter turned around, and said something with a slight English accent. "Looks like this isn't fair at all. Two against one? Let's even things out shall we cinder?" The reply was a shriek from above, the wind whipping around behind Hector. As he turned to see who's the hunter's "backup" he is greeted by the sight of a Quropeco, it's plumage a tainted hue, it's rubbery beak replaced with sinister chrome, it's eyes a pulsating glare, and it's body strapped up with armor. "With pleasure Void, with pleasure..." came the gravely growl of the tropical wyvern. As the hunter returned his attention to the elder, the Quropeco known as Cinder let out another deafening cry, causing Hector to make a mad dash for the hunter, paralyzing daggers in hand. Just as he was about to throw one, he was suddenly lifted up in the air, and looking up he saw Cinder clutching onto him, carrying him off to who knows where.

_They took me in, the Kelbi, when I lost my father to that Diablos..._

"Where do you think you're going? Your fight's with me!" Cinder bellowed, a malicious grin evident on what's left of the wyvern's beak. Struggling to break free, Hector reached into his pocket and pulled out a flash bomb, and tossed it in the wyvern's face. The thing sparked for a second, but it was enough to warn the beast, quickly avoiding the projectile's bright flash, giving Hector the opening he needs. Grabbing for his wyvern jawblade, he twisted it around so that the teeth are aimed at the wyvern's crimson chest, and heaved it overhead. The blade hit it's mark, the sword wedged tightly onto the beast's thorax, causing the wyvern cry out in pain and surprise, plummeting back to the ground. now free of Cinder's grasp, Hector quickly positioned himself on top of the wyvern's chest, the blade still lodged deep in it, and braced for impact. "That all you got?" Cinder yelled over the wind rushing around them. As the ground neared, the Quropeco flipped over, catching Hector off guard, giving him the worst of the fall.

_My dad and I were going for an unstable Barroth quest, hoping to get good materials from two large monsters. The Diablos got me first, pinning me down in area four. My dad got me out, blasting a cluster shot at the thing's back. The thing started to flee after that, digging underground. _

_Or so we thought._

The impact left him dazed, stunned on his back, his sword tossed aside by the wyvern. "You son of a bitch..." he winced as he tried to get up. Only to get stomped back to the ground by Cinder's webbed foot. "Stay down." The wyvern growled, sublty aiming a wing at the downed hunter, ready to pound him with it's flint. Not wanting to give up yet, Hector let out a defiant yell, pulling out ten paralysis daggers from his pockets, five in each hand, and lodged them deep into the Quropeco's ankle. The sudden pain caught Cinder off guard,making him topple over, miraculously avoiding Hector. Rolling out of the way, he quickly grabbed for his great sword, and as he heaved it overhead for a massive blow to the wyvern's neck, he felt a blinding white pain pierce his back.

_It was my first encounter, so I didn't know that the Diablos was gonna strike again. It all happened so fast. Something exploded behind me, my dad shouted something, I was shoved away. When I looked back, he was pinned against a boulder, the thing's right horn through him. I was... my mind... blanked out... next thing I knew... I was next to my dad, the horn still embedded deep in the rock, the vile beast gone. "Stay with me pops, stay with me! Your gonna be fine, just hang on!"_

_The pain of loss... it never leaves... "H-Hector..."_

_Just a dull gap... a weak ache... "You have the gift, Hect... *cough* *cough* ... it's in our blood..."_

_But they will be there... there to help you... "the gift? Wh-what gift? Just... just... "_

_But all is never as is "D-Don't... worry... I'll be there... always..."_

Finally, the rain has stopped, the beasts littered about, a massacre really, the two hunters, one locked in the clutches of death, all of this, oblivious to the outside world. In one clean pull, the hunter deactivates his sword, the blade of energy still embedded in the older man's back. "Apparently you needed a hand, Cinder. You're getting sloppy, master will not like that..." the hunter evenly lamented, a smirk on his face as he strolled back to an elder Royal Ludroth with several fatal wounds, it's demise a hair's breadth away. "Says the human that needed "back up". " the Quropeco growled back, glaring daggers around the area, looking for any more "distractions". "Ah... the essence of the tide..." Void said taking out the vial from the extraction knife, a yellowish fog sloshing about within the tiny container, and inserting it into one of the sockets made into his vambraces. "Five down..." he smugly said to himself, getting on Cinder's back. "five more to go..."

As the hunter and accomplice leave the forest, Hector remains, breath shallow. Though down, he is as valiant as ever. With great effort, the dying man painstakingly managed to pull the blade out his chest, tossing it away, lying on his back. The distant rumble of the felyne's cart, the soothing trikle of water, a blinding light in his eyes.

A good way to die.

Not as he'd hoped, but good enough. Staring up at the heavens, he closed his eyes.

"I'm comin dad... it's my turn to be there for someone..."

As much as one would love to continue, in order to do so, we must go back, to the days before...

_**"Sift? Sift!"**_

**~v~**

**Thats part one fer ya folks! Already started on the second part, but as you know, writer's block sucks.**

**_IwI_**

**_heyo! Just ANOTHER edit here, the first chapter will NOT BE BUTCHERED into multiple chapters. The thing just keeps getting longer and longer I had to improvise. Sorry for my stupidity._**

**_IwI_**

**Anyways, let me know what you think of this, feedback is much appreciated, and as always...**

**No H8, Mpixl8! ^=v=^**


	3. Chapter 2: rewind

**Hey guys! Chapter two's now here! Again with the delays... (-~-') Anyways, apologies for the delay. Everytime I think that it's good enough I find something that needs to be improved. *Sigh* Me and my standards... Now where was I? Oh yeah! This chapter is where the main character shows up. (FINALLY) So grab some snacks and pull out some soda, and read on!**

**XvX**

"Sift? Sift! Get meuor head out of nya clouds boss!" The voice of a greyish felyne squeaked as she tugged at the flauds of the teenage hunter next to her. "Huh? Oh, sorry Lyxi, just thinkin' 'bout something..." the teenaged hunter replied, a glum tinge in his tone as he stared off at the Loc Lac tavern. "Well we've got company, nyand looks like it's bad meouws..." Lyxi mused as she took another bite of a chicken leg, nudging her head towards the group of hunters approaching them. Taking a sip of his iced tea, Sift glanced at the group of four, and quickly tried to make himself as inconspicuous as possible.

Too late.

"Oy! Sift!" The hunter in full mail armor called out as he and his lackeys ambled their way to the teen's table, a sly smile lingering on his face. "*Sigh* what is it now grilland?" Sift groaned as he continued sipping on his beverage, the hunter's lackeys sitting down at his table, acting like buddies, effectively blocking off any way of escape, though one of them was particularly quiet. "Easy there tiger, just here on the guild's orders." Grilland reassured, hands up as a sign of peace. Glancing around the table, Sift could only twitch a very fox-like ear in irritation from his lack of care for his use of words, and only grumbled as he tried to ignore the two lackeys beside him. Apparently, Lyxi took this particular moment to leave for some supplies, knowing encounters like this by now, they'll probably need it, namely for repairs and such. "So, as I said, the guild has given me the duty of giving you this message," Grilland continued, mockingly giving his speech a formal tone, pacing in front of the table. "Due to occurrences in your hunter's log, several witnesses to "foul play", and, above all, breaking the guild's rules countless times, the Guild of Monster Hunting and Interaction has hereby suspended you from any form of hunting and/or guild's matters." Finally finishing that mouthful, he took a mocking bow before signaling to the two hunters beside the teen. The hairs on the back of Sift's neck stood on end as he quickly picked up what they're about to do next, and tried to squirm his way under the table. Unfortunately he wasn't quick enough, for he was quickly pelted with paintballs and, much to his annoyance, dung bombs, before being left alone, grilland and two of his lackeys laughing at their act. "Thats for getting that Damn Diablos on our tail ya dillweed!" He hollered over his shoulder, wiping tears out his eyes, as they finally left Sift's radar. Finally, no more trouble. For now.

As the poor kid picked out the stains and such out of his hair and clothes, he failed to notice that one of grilland's lackeys was left behind, dismally staring at him from across the table. "You could have talked them out of it, you know..." Or not. The hunter could only sigh in defeat as he ran a hand through his hair. "I know... but I didn't know they'd go and chuck dung bombs at you... sorry about that..." That last apology finally snapped something in the teen, the bottled up emotions starting to show as he suddenly stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "Sorry? I don't want your apology! Ever since our parents died, all you did was apologised! What happened to that protective brother I had all those years ago, huh? Ever since you started hanging out with those worthless shits you barely even care for what family we have left!" The sudden outburst Startled the hunter, eventually settling into anger. "Oh, look who's talking? Don't you see that I've been working my ass of for you two? I stick to those freaks because I had no choice! The frontier was a harsh place, and I would've died if not for them! I ACT like I dont care because if they find out I'll be on THEY'RE radar, and If I leave now they'd most likely target me, losing our only income!"

"Well I've got a news flash for you, then. I'M ALSO A HUNTER. I've been working my ass off JUST as hard as you."

"You're FIFTEEN! You're BARELY above the required age limit! I've been doing this shit for years! I've been keeping you two fed and the bills paid! All you ever did was cause trouble and add more to our problems!" The last one hit home, leaving Sift silent. He HAD been nothing but hunting sessions, hitching on others quests, and recently, getting involved with the black market. "Just... forget it..." Sift muttered before leaving the tavern. As he made his way to the entrance, Lyxi was once again, the mistress of wrong timing, for as she opened the door, arms full of rolls and potions, she was (unexpectedly) met by Shift storming out of the tavern. "Nya! Mrrat's nya rrrush boss?" The startled Felyne cried, practicality flinging herself to the side just to avoid getting run over by her friend. "C'mon Lyxi..." Sift muttered, too hurt for him to acknowledge his friend.

The bustle of the streets always helped. It helped him when no one did. It helped him when he needed to calm down. But this time's different. 'Why am I even like this...' Sift though, his expression a neutral calm, forcing himself not to show weakness as he walked down Barroth bulk street. "*Sigh* what am I supposed to do..." the troubled hunter said aloud, brushing his fingers across a small warped wooden carving, one of the last pieces of their past, before things went downhill. "how about you give a friend some company?" The answer came from the nearby cafe, sipping a cup of coffee.

Hector.

The guy who was there. He was like an uncle to him, the old man never had kids. Seeing as he always had a few words of wisdom, the two joined him, sitting on the two "conveniently" vacant seats nearby. "It's good to see you too Hector." Sift replied, offering a warm smile, though his eyes say otherwise. "So. Tell me. What's got you down?" Hector casually said, fixing his gaze at the young man as he ordered the two a cold glass of milk and pastries, by which he insisted. "I-It's nothing. Really, I'm fine..." Sift muttered, not really wanting to talk about what happened. Hector eyed him carefully, taking another sip of his coffee, before leaning back to gaze at an airship flying overhead, and replying in turn. "... y'know, there are two kinds of people... there are those who are like explosives, their troubles their fuse, and then there are those who are there, for those people, to listen to, and to help them out." After a moment of thought, the young hunter gave in. "Fine, I'll bite," Sift said, letting out a defeated sigh. Hector always knew how to make the lad talk. "My brother and I... we had a big fight earlier. It made me think of what I've been doing. I mean... what's wrong with me? I don't even know why..." Sift explained, Hector silently thinking of what he just said. "... And what's wrong with what you've been doing?" The older hunter questioned the depressed hunter. "If I remember correctly, the first time we met, you were trying to take care of an abandoned little felyne," Hector recalled, glancing at Lyxi, who blushed in embarrassment as to who he was talking about. "And you were too shy back then to, too shy to ask for help; remember that?" Letting out another sigh, the young hunter impatiently replied. "Just prove your point." Hector smiled at the boy, somewhat seeing his youth in him. "You're a good kid Joseph. I know you are." the hunter explained. "Since we first met, you've gained confidence, helped me countless times, and taken care of numerous monsters. I know you think you're not like that. But that's not the case. You've got the makings of greatness in you. You just... need a push in the right direction." Things went quiet between the two hunters, the bustle of the streets filling in the silence. "... well, thanks Hector. Thanks for everything." Sift said, trying to break the silence between them. "I may not believe in myself, but it's good to see that someone does."

As the two hunters talked, Lyxi noticed a glimse of orange at Hector's feet, which apparently, were two baby jaggi, one of them cuddling up to the man's boot, the other fighting with a short lenght of rope, growling like a puppy. As Lyxi peeked under the table, the one by Hector's feet noticed the felyne, squeaking in fright and hiding behind the other boot.

Feeling the disturbance at his feet, Hector looked at the two jaggi as well, checking in on the two little ones. "Oh yeah, almost slipped my mind." He said, reaching down to scoop up the two. Rolling his eyes in amusement, Sift tried to see what he was reaching for underneath. "Oh boy, what is it this time?" He queried, thinking that he's probably gonna give him something in particular. And lo and behold, his intuition held true, as Hector gently placed the two jaggi on his lap, the one with the rope too focused on his toy to bother. "Found these two pups wandering on one of my hunts, poor things were probably abandoned; there wasn't a single Jaggia in sight to watch over them." The hunter said, gently petting the shy one's head; apparently, this one was quite attached to the hunter, purring in response to his touch. "Aaand, you want me to take care of them for a while. Right?" Sift guessed, watching the jaggi with the rope struggle to get down. "Oh, mrrrooks nyike chewie here Mwants out." Lyxi giggled, also seeing the little one squirm. Chuckling in amusement, Hector lowered the fidgeting jaggi back down. "Yep, you know the drill by now. Find them a good home." He reminded. "And watch out for this one," he continued, referring to "Chewie" as Lyxi called him. "The little pup can't stay away from trouble for two seconds." As Hector passed the jaggi pup in his arms to Sift, it refused to leave his grasp, snuggling deeper into the crook of his elbow. "Seems like this one's a bit clingy," The younger hunter mused, smirking at the cute thing's stubbornness. "Come on little guy, I won't bite." Sift coaxed, slowly reaching below the pup's snout, palm up. Reluctantly, the little wyvern allowed itself to be carried by him, giving innocent looks to Hector, who in turn smiled at the pup's outright adorableness. "Aw, don't ya worry little guy, Sift's gonna take care of you real good." Sift said to the little wyvern, trying to get it comfortable with him. "NYAA!" The squeak of a startled Lyxi cried out, Chewie apparently biting down on her fluffy tail, as he lost interest in his rope. "Welp, looks like that's gonna be my cue," Hector said, rubbing his hands together with vigor, and finishing up his coffee. "Take care now." As the hunter stood and left, Sift stayed behind to sort things out, before deciding to go back to his rental apartment, but not before heading to the market to get some food for the pups.

As he made his way back to the apartment, the heavy sound of flapping wings was heard overhead, the shy jaggi pup, which he decided to carry, squeaking and whistling at something in the sky. Looking up, he saw the rocky features of a Diablos, heading to the center of Loc Lac; most likely a hunter and his hunting companion. Since the end of the old ways, people started taming other monsters, specifically, as pets and companions. There were some that stuck to tradition, keeping felynes as companions, aptonoth as transport, but the majority of society accepted the new ways with open arms, along with the modern technology that comes with it. Unfortunately, due to certain conditions and such, the majority of Monster companions are small monsters; larger monsters required large spaces, larger amounts of maintenance, and, for hunters, extremely durable equipment and armor. How Sift dreamt of owning one, but those will only remain as they are. Dreams.

**"You have hate mail! You have hate mail!"**

**#w#**

**That's gonna be it for now guys! Next chapter, we meet the Sift's teammates, and something else happens! (No I didn't forget what, just didn't want to spoil) Anyways fave and review, feedback welcomed, and as always,**

**no h8, mpixl8! Xp**


	4. Chapter 3: Disarrayal

**I'm back~! Not that I left, but back nonetheless. SO. This chapter will reveal some... Curious revelations. In other news, the reason this took a while to post is bexbecause of my new distraction. (/-,-')/ BUT. Because of it my cover photos will be GREATLY improved, so sit tight for an update. With that out of the way, ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!**

**\\(^w^;)/**

"You have hate mail! You have hate mail!"

The comical ringtone of Sift's battered phone chimed, distracting him from his morning meal of AJ and grilled cheese sandwich. Inspecting the sender's ID, he opened the message from his teammate and friend Igmund.

Ig: hey Sift! U got any rath talons?

Sift: All out. Y u need?

Ig: 1 short 2 upgrade Chimæra. Meet up at your place?

Sift: fine. Already hir anyways. Lyxi's not coming tho. Got jaggi pups.

Ig: ooh! Puppies!

Sift: -,-' R da others going 2?

Ig: ya. Ish and p r comin. Ok c u!

'Great. The dingus of damnation is coming.' The young hunter though as he finished his sandwich and got off his chair to check for mail.

The doorbell rang just as the pups started to chow on their raw egg and fish. Grabbing a slice of cold cucumber, the young hunter answered the door grumbling something about the temperature being hotter than normal; but then again, they were in the middle of a frickkin' desert. Judging by the rapid rapping on the door, it seems like the sharpshooting "Iggy" was the first one to come over. "Heya Sift!" The ever enthusiastic fourteen year old always gave Sift a warm brotherly vibe. As the two entered Sift's humble abode, the first thing Iggy noticed were the two adorable jaggi pups noming on their food, literally going "om nom nom" as they ate. The next few minutes were a blur of Iggy gushing over the pups and playing with them, though the shy one kept hiding from Iggy, causing him to call her Daisy. "So how's Ramrod been?" Sift asked amid the cuteness that was happening, recalling the little Rhenoplos he gave to Iggy back then. "Oh him? He's been better than ever! You were right about him loving cucumbers, I give you that." Sift could only shrug in smug modesty at the comment. "What can I say? Cucumbers never go wrong."

The other two were quick to follow, Trisha and Paul getting there in half an hour. Trish was as peppy as ever, greeting Sift with a joyful "Ohayo Neko-chan~!" In her Otaku-esk tomboyish behavior, which oddly enough, is actually cute in Sift's opinion, and Paul being as egotistic and as obnoxious as ever, ruffling up Sift's hair as he passed by.

The next few hours were passed by discussing what quest they should go, accompanied by the occasional distractions (the pups being cute, food, and the occasional bickering between Sift and Paul, which Trish will have to pull apart, Igmund watching the three sort themselves out like watching a comedy show. -_-') until finally settling on taking a Rathian red ticket quest set on deserted island.

As the three left for the guild, they decided to let Iggy get the tickets while the others get prepared. Soon they were kitted out for the quest: Sift in his full chainmail armor (minus the helmet) and bone katana dubbed "Fossil's bane", Paul in full hunter's armor and Barroth switchaxe "Rib Reaper", Trisha in Rathian armor and Baggi sword and shield named "Cold Cut", and Igmund in a hodgepodge of different armors (preferably a hunter's cap, Barroth vest, Rhenoplos guards and leggings, and Rathian coat) and "Chimæra", a custom built Bowgun he made from his preferences. As they entered the airship terminal for a connecting trip via Jæger bay, they handed over their tickets to the too bored to bother fellow punching in the tickets, not really noticing that Sift isn't supposed to be on any form of guild's matters, and that's just how Sift wants things to be: undetected.

Reaching the famed hunter's sea transport city, the observant eye of Igmund noticed that Grilland's team is also in town, much to Sift's disdain.

A few hours later, our group of hunters find themselves hearing the two tone tune of the quest initiating. It seems that Sift wasn't the only one to not bring a companion along; Shiru, Trisha's Ludroth, wasn't there too, leaving Ramrod as the only companion on the quest. Soon they decided to split up, Trish taking the lead and heading for area two, Sift making his way to the nest in area eight, and Iggy and Paul trudging on to area five to test out some new shots.

***chirp chirp!* *chirp chirp!***

The faint yet clear signal Trish is sending out made Sift's gears turn.

_No target here._

_'Strange. You would have thought that She'd be where she was last seen...'_

Five minutes pass...

***BEEP!* *BEEP!***

Another signal, this time from Paul, rings out in the distance, distracting Sift from driving off some pesky jaggi.

_Still no target. Regroup near camp?_

"The heck is going on here?..." Sift could only wonder as he pulled out a pen whistle to agree and give the go ahead.

***RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO!***

Another signal, this time from Ramrod, echoes from below before Sift could give the signal.

Sending a chill down his spine.

**S.O.S. REGROUP! S.O.S. REGROUP!**

No sooner did he hear the herbivore's cry that the startled hunter saw something, or somethings, start to blot out the blue of sky. Looming overhead, the famed Queen of the land began to descend, and above her, not one, not three, but FIVE Rathalos are circling, hovering, and swooping in from all all the terrifying wyverns, Sift could only focus on one thing.

Pain.

A horrible, clawing sensation tearing at his mind as he crumpled to the ground.

_**Ev'uoy lla emoc ot yuoer mdoo**. Find the Heirs. **Evael wno**. Raise them to be strong. **Evlae**. Fight alongside them. **ALEVE**. Stop him from releasing the end of all. **I SDIA LVEAE!**_

_What? Where are these thoughts coming from? Are they from the Rathian?_

The next thing Sift knew was the ground hitting him hard to the side. By the aching in his legs, he must have jumped straight for area five, which is not what he often does. Getting his bearings, he saw Paul hacking away at a fallen Rathalos, Trisha distracting another one while Iggy looses round after round of bullets, tears streaming down his face. Behind the young gunner, the still form of Ramrod is splayed across the ground, his frill cracked and side gaping with black edges. All of this is absorbed into nothing as Sift focuses on another Rathalos facing him off. The wyvern's wings are clipped, and it's face is bloodied, a straight line cutting from his left eye to the right corner of his maw. There is a slight ringing in his right ear, and pain shooting through his left hand. As he faced off the angered beast, it seemed to give a message.

_Anger. Hatred. Disgust. Leave now._

"Wh-what?" The thoughts are making him woozy, lowering his guard in the process, leaving him open to attack.

With a piercing cry, the wyvern before him charged forward, jaws ablaze, aiming to chomp down on the disoriented rumbling ground and approaching red blurr is enough to warn Sift, but not enough to warn him of what it'll do, causing him to defensively hold Fossil's bane overhead.

The next few seconds will be the most excruciating moments of his life.

The charging beast, seeing him raise his longsword, clamps down on the hunter's sword, and, unfortunately, his left hand as well. The unbearable pain then loss of feeling in his hand is quickly followed by being lifted up five feet off the ground and being ruthlessly thrashed about by his hand. The pain. The shock. Everything at that moment. It was too much to take in.

_"... still no sign of the other elders?"_

_"I'm afraid so..."_

_"Ah, don't beat yourself up for it, you did what you can."_

_"... I don't know... it all feels off... I just have a bad feeling about this..."_

The distant thunder pulls Sift out of sleep. Not a startling jolt, not a gentle shake. Simply opening his eyes to the white antiseptic feel of a hospital or a clinic. His head is swimming in nausea, the effects of the fight taking it's toll, as before hand, everything he felt was his heartbeat. In his ear. His side. His hand. Wait, hand? As he tried to place a hand to his forehead, pain, oh the unbearable pain, wracks through him again, eliciting a pathetic groan from the hunter. A slight shifting to his side alerts him that he's not alone right now.

"Boss?"

Lyxi. If only he could get up and hug the little felyne, which he did attempt, and failed miserably at.

"Easy there boss..." The felyne soothingly said, helping Sift prop himself up. "It's nya miracle nyour alive boss..." Lyxi said, grabbing a glass of water for him. "The others are rrrecoverrring too." Carefully taking the glass in his right hand, Sift took a moment to take a few sips before slowly taking a deep breath, and glanced at his left arm, which was feeling numb. There at his side, his arm lay, making him break out in a cold sweat. The arm is heavily bandaged, a few brown splotches here and there. Further down, well... there's nothing left. From the middle of his forearm, the poor lad had nothing left of his hand. Seeing this left him speechless, the thoughts, or messages(?) From the quest running through his mind.

_What heirs?_

_What happened back there?_

_Did Ramrod make it?_

The next few days sped by, with Lyxi checking in from time to time. The first one to fully recover was Trisha, who took a bruising, but otherwise (surprisingly) unharmed, ignoring the small cut on her cheek, followed by Paul, who also looked unharmed, minus his slight limp. When Trisha laid eyes on the bedridden hunter, the floodgates opened, tears of relief streaming down her cheeks, happy to see Sift alive. In terrible shape, but alive nonetheless. She filled him in on what happened during the quest shortly after.

It seems that Sift was on some sort of autopilot when he blacked out. By Trisha's description, his breath was ragged, his head was twitching, and he wasn't responding to his friends. He was just focused on the Rathalos; The Rathian had gone unnoticed through all the chaos going on.

Not to mention that he somehow gained superhuman capabilities.

Speed, durability, strength, everything. He stayed like this for a while, from jumping down from the nest to topple the Rathalos cornering Paul against the Cliffside, to tackling a Rathalos on his own, to which he finally snapped out of it, after dodging a cluster blast of fire and getting smacked by the wyvern's tail club. After Sift snapped out of it, he had his little "episode", being bitten on his hand, and thrashed about vigorously like a ragdoll, before being flung once more across the area with one less hand. Fortunately for them, all of the Rathalos just stopped attacking once Sift was down, returning back to whence they came. Shortly after, the dull rumbling of the guild's recovery wagon (completely Trisha's words right there) followed suit, late in action as always. A quick trip back to Jæger bay and there they are in the situation they're in now.

After being filled in for now, Sift had to know one thing. When he snapped out of whatever happened to him, he definitely saw something he hoped was wrong about.

"So.., did... Ramrod..?"

Silence. Silence and akward glances. That's all he got in reply. Paul, being quiet this whole time, finally decided to break the news to him. Only to be interupted by a knock on the door. Quietly opening it, a nurse popped her head through, probably checking in on Sift.

"Uh, excuse me? Ooh. Am I interupting something?"

(A/n: what is with me and akward moments? That's like the second time in a row. -,-')

"I-I'm, just here to talk to the patient about something... alone?"

Looking at each other, the two gave Sift a questioning look before going out the room for privacy's sake.

"Sooo... what can I do for you?" Sift casually said, just about to twiddle with his thumbs, then realised he can't do that anymore.

"Actually, it's about your, um... predicament," the nurse said, motioning towards his stump of an arm.

"Yeah...? So, your offering me a prosthetic hand, is that it?"

"Well, more of a half a forearm, but yeah, that's what the doctors ordered."

Trying to digest what to do, Sift was starting to lean on not getting a plastic arm.

"Probably not. Nah, not really. Oh frickin' fruit flies I don't know."

"Probably not a good time to decide, huh? Well, I'll just go and check on you again some other time, maybe you'll get things sorted by then?"

With a shy nod, the nurse left, letting the others know they can come in.

"Where's Iggy?"

The question hung over the Sift's mind as he noticed that the young gunner was nowhere to be found. Asking the others, the same thing could be said for them.

"We didn't see him come by. We thought he visited you already."

"Come to think nyof it, nyI don't think nyI saw him here." Lyxi mused as she put a paw on her chin to think it through.

What Trish and Lyxi said deepened Sift's worry, his brow furrowing in concern.

"Hey, don't worry for now. You can worry your ass off when you get out this hospital." Paul reassured him, his dry humour trying once again to lighten the mood. "Until then, just rest. We'll find'im."

"I hope so..."

**\\(o0o\\)"**

**Where DID Iggy go? What DID really happen back there? When will we see the Heirs? And most importantly, WHY ARE MY HANDS FREEZING WHEN I'M DOING THIS IN A ROOM WITH AN AIRCONDITIONER SET TO TWENTY THREE DEGREES?!**

**All this and more will be answered...**

**after I put up another chapter in my other story.**

**m(_ _')m**

**remember, new cover photo**

**BYEEEEE!**

**AND AS ALWAYS...**

**NO H8, MPIXL8! ;)**

**(and I forgot to turn of the caps lock... idiot.)**

**(And for making a grammatical error... gud job me...)**


	5. Chapter 4: secrets and an upgrade

Hey** guys!**

**In this chapter, we quickly find Iggy (for the plot's sake), put in an "Improvement", and more, so let's get on with the story already!**

_"You look like you need some help there, kid... that your friend?"_

"Sift? Sift?"

A gentle nudging, the waves crashing in the distance, and the clean white glare of hospital lights. Sift rubbed his eyes and shook off the cobwebs in his head. And when sleep gives way, reality socks you in the jaw, sending Sift reeling from the past day's events. He was still in a hospital. He was still in Jæger bay. And he is still missing half his arm. He'd hoped that it was all a bad dream, but that wasn't the case. Curled up on the bed, Lyxi lay in a furry ball snoozing. Trisha was at his side, her hands on his arm, evident that she woke him up. "Time to go, Cap'n."

They had been at the hospital for about three days, the others just having a few scrapes and bruises, sift healing remarkably fast even without the herbs and potions medicated. Now they sit at a nearby park, sift wanting some time to think. As they walked along a trail, Sift noticed something. "Hey, where'd Paul go?"

"He said he was gonna try looking for Iggy." Trish told the hunter. "Thinks he knows where he'd go off to." "Nyets hope so..." Lyxi yawned, fresh out of her catnap. No sooner did she said so, Trisha's phone started chiming, squeaking out Japanese words in a cute manner. "Well then, speak of the devil..." Sift muttered as Trish flipped open her phone.

P: found Ig. Meet us at the front of park. U wont believe where he lives in.

"Well that's convenient." Sift blinked in surprise. And even more so, for they were almost at the entrance. As they approached the front gates, they saw Paul leaning against the iron bars, facing away from them. Clearly he was expecting them to come into the park, not coming out. Though Paul may be waiting for them, Iggy was still nowhere nearby. "So where's Iggy?" Trisha asked, making Paul jump. "Christ on a bike! Go on and scare my socks off will ya?" _'At least there is relief to our situation...'_ Sift soberly though as he bemusedly watch the fellow teammate blow off steam. As Paul calmed down, the clouds rumble in the distance, a storm probably brewing. "Well?" Sift asked, getting impatient with Paul. "Calm down Cap, I'll tell you guys on the way."

"You can't be serious."

Trisha's reaction is shared throughout the others' faces as they walk down what is probably one of the richest streets of Jæger. "I swear, if you're just fooling around I will sock you so hard I'll put you in a coma." Sift growled clenching his fist. "I swear I'm not kidding around Sift." Paul said over his shoulder, an exciting grin on his face, making him look like a kid in a candy store. (Reference much?)

A minute later and they now stand in front of one of the luxuriously enormous mansions, Paul in front, acting super casual, the others? Not really. (You'd have difficulty gauging how they're doing as well if they're acting like they're trying to hide from a raging Deviljho on some rich guys front yard.)With the others holding their breath, Paul rang the doorbell, and out came... a butler? "Hey Alfred! found my friends. Thanks for answering the door." The butler known as Alfred simply nodded and stepped aside, giving a small smile as the others reluctantly entered, Paul already inside.

The place was massive, the furniture was fancy, and in general, empty. "Where is everyone?" Lyxi wondered, her head craning back, trying to take everything in.

"Master Igmund is in his workshop, Miss."

Alfred informed her, his quiet voice nearly echoing through the room they were in. "Master Paul is leading the way, just past the library."

_"Tell me. Do you really want to help her? More than your life?"_

_"I don't care what happens! ...I just need someone to help her."_

_"... come with me."_

The workshop was an underground basement that puts an average basement to shame. "Now this is one big-assed me-time room..." Sift said as they descended down the lift. "You could have an Uragaan and a Diablos dish it out down here and you'd still have plenty of room to tango with a Barioth!" Paul smirked. As they reached the bottom, Sift could make out several things cluttered about.

A makeshift shooting range,

Items scattered around,

What looks like Ramrod's area, (if the scattered boulders and super-realistic dessert-like habitat taking up half the room wasn't a clue)

A long table with bowgun parts, some scraps, and blueprints,

And a focused Iggy hunched over said table, soldering... something.

"Iggy!" Trisha shouted out, taking off in a sprint as the hunter stopped welding, a half-hearted smile playing on his lips. Shortly after, he was quickly bombarded with questions.

"Where were you?! We were worried sick!"

"This is where you live? Damn man!"

"Alfred? Really? A bit cliché don't ya think?"

"Nyou have anything to eat?"

With every question thrown, Iggy was quick to answer. "I was here working on something, yes I live here, I didn't choose who worked here, and Alfred will be here shortly with some snacks." The young hunter replied with one fell swoop, looking somewhat off to Sift. "Anyways, here, have a seat guys." He continued as he brushed aside some scraps on the table. "Why didn't you tell us this?" Sift quietly asked, looking around Iggy's workshop. "It's not like you to keep secrets."

"Because he wanted to have a normal life."

Alfred said as he made his way to the group, pushing a tray full of pastries and a pitcher of (literally) iced tea on a cart, similar to what those fancy restaurants use. "Should I, Master Igmund?" He queried as he passed the food and drinks around. "No no, I'll tell them..." the apparently rich Iggy replied, absent-mindedly fiddling with a screw.

"I'll start with what I told you. You guys still remember that?" With slow nods, the others agreed, Sift's and Lyxi's ears perking up in curiosity of what he'll say. "Yeah, we remember. You told us you were an only child." Sift recalled. "You ran away from your foster parents because they treated you like dirt." "You also said you got into monster hunting when you were on the run." Trish continued, taking a bite out of a muffin, to find it was actually a corn muffin. (you know, the ones you can buy at Kenny Rogers? #reference!) "And said you got enough money from the green stable ticket quests to get a place to stay in, thus meeting fox ears over there while looking for help on some quest." Paul added, arms crossed and leaning against the table, Sift somewhat ignoring the minor name calling. "NYAND nyou said that nyou lived in the volcanic region of Embifrin." Lyxi piped up. "Okay, so there were some of those that are true, some of them, half-true, and others lies." Iggy explained.

"I was an only child, yes, but my parents were rich. My father was Head of Monster resources and trading, my mother the CEO of Ceadeus sync-" "wait, what!?" Sift cried out, Trisha nearly choking on a piece on muffin. "Your mom works for the most modern business company in the new Gen region?! Damn man!" Paul laughed. "Yeah, I know. Anyways, my mom is CEO of CS. But because of that, they barely have time for me." The bowgunner continued. "At first things were fine, the innocent bliss of childhood keeping me content, but sooner or later, I got fed up with the high life. The maids watching over me, the cold lonely halls, even the stuff my parents gave me. I started to want a normal life. That's where things took a turn. They wanted me to follow in their footsteps, planning to send me off to some fancy high school far away. I grew desperate that they'd never listen to my choices. So I ran away... and got caught a few days after. Once in a while I'd do it again, but I always get caught. Eventually they thought all I needed was to get away from everything for a while, and sent me to one of their vacation homes: in Jæger."

"But even though I was away, I still wanted to get out there. To actually feel free. To hunt. My parents would go ballistic if they found out that's what I wanted. Anyone I tell would probably too. Except for Alfred. When he found out, he just... let me. He never told anyone when I started hunting, when I got an apartment in Loc Lac, when Sift gave me Ramrod..."

A moment of silence wavered around, the group paying their respects to their fallen friend. In all of the things that happened lately, Ramrod's death seemed like so long ago.

_"listen... I'm sorry for earlier... I just..."_

_"Panicked? ... don't. It happens."_

"I... I miss him... you know?" Iggy weakly said, a single tear shed as his arms now lay limp at his side. "We know ig. We miss him too." Trisha gently told him, moving to his side and offering to comfort him, which he greatly accepted. After calming down to small sniffs, Sift tried to steer things somewhere else. "Is that why you went here?" He got a few nods in response. "I go here whenever I feel troubled. Alfred always knew how to make things better... I didn't regret that day, Alfred learning I wanted to be a hunter. Not once."

"Speaking of which, sir..."

"Oh right! Almost forgot." Iggy recalled, getting off the table and heading for the thing he was soldering earlier. Now that they were closer, the group can finally see it better. It looked like something a man from the future would build if he was in a steampunk past, looking vaguely like a twisted crutch. There was a shoulder strap, a band with what they could just call circuits on the inside, located just above the elbow, and a hand at the end, all connected together with two thin poles. "I visited you when you were unconscious," iggy started, approaching Sift. "I saw how you were. When I went here and told Alfred, he suggested I make this for you."

"Thanks, Iggy, I really appreciate it," Sift told him. "But... it just wouldn't be the same..."

"That's why I made more than just a prosthetic hand..." Iggy cryptically said, pushing a button beneath the shoulder of the device in his hands. Immediately, it began to quietly whir, the hand began moving, naturally almost.

"I made it with an alloy. Machalite and dragonite to make it lightweight. Lined with both Ludroth and uroktor hide, so it's durable, heatproof and waterproof. Made to fit comfortably in your armor. I also programmed it to almost perfect hand movements, so it's like you didn't lose it."

Silence. The three stared at Iggy for several seconds, clearly impressed at his craftsmanship.

"you did all that... in three days?" Sift asked, motioning towards the impressive piece of work. Iggy rubbed the back of his neck, his reply timid. "Well, I do have a knack for mechanics... and crafting... and programming... Isn't it obvious?"

"Wait, you mean you MADE your bowgun parts?!" Trisha asked wide-eyed, Connecting the dots.

"Well... I wouldn't say I 'made' Chimæra, more like modified the separate parts."

"Okay, back up for a sec now." Sift stated, trying to sum up everything that's happened so far. "First you pull a deep-ass backstory on us, then tell us your some sort of super genius rich kid. What's next, the Jaggi pups ending up down here?" No sooner did he say so that they heard a small, happy bark, quickly followed by a yelp from Lyxi, as she was tackled from behind, pinning her to the ground on her back by...

"Chewie?!"

Hearing the grey felyne say his name, the little bundle of jaggi energy barked once more before leaping back and crouching low, tail wagging, similar to how a dog does. The other pup quickly followed suit, jumping onto the table and snuggling up to Iggy. Seeing the two seemingly appear out of nowhere, paul immediately shouted to Iggy's workshop ceiling, like someone calling out to the Gods above. "What's next, a hot chic is going to ask me out on a date?!" He waited for something, anything to happen, (preferably something similar to what happened earlier ;] ) but all he got was weird looks from the others, the pups included. After trying to forget what Paul did, Sift tried to divert things to the more important question on their minds. (Aside from what the hell are you doing paul?)

"... Anyways... how the hell did the pups get here?"

"Well... I kinda... brought them along when Lyxi went to look out for you. Paul was having trouble making them behave in the hospital, so I offered to bring them along." "Well, it looks like Chewie missed Lyxi a lot." Sift smirked as the pup continued to follow The felyne.

"So... wanna try it out?" Iggy suggested, indicating to the sleek metal prosthetic. After thinking it through, Sift nodded in agreement, feeling he should at least accept the gift his friend made.

"Okay, so how do I put it on?"

"First, twist the wrist inwards while bending the hand palm-down to prep it." Iggy instructed. Doing so, the gauntlet like arm hissed with steam, the hand going slack to avoid any injuries, the band snapping open with a click. "Huh, seems a bit too much just to make it secure, don't you think, Ig?" Sift wondered as he examined the arm further. The end of the hand looks like it's deep enough to hold his arm on its own. "Nah, it's fine. If you're gonna use a prosthetic when you hunt, it's gotta need to withstand heavy blows..." Iggy said. "and being ruthlessly thrashed about on it... *ahem* uh, anyways, put on the shoulder pad and fasten the elbow support. Oh, and make sure to insert your arm in the socket."

Inserting his arm in the end of the hand, Sift was about to reconnect the band when Iggy gave him a heads up. "Careful Sift, things might... sting... on the first time."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Sift tensed up before quickly wrapping the band around his elbow. Sparks immediately along his arm, quickly followed by a sharp piercing feeling at the end of his arm,, making him spit out swear after swear, impressing even Paul, and he's the one who swears the most among them.

"Fucking hell Ig! What the shit was that!?"

"Well I did warn you, jeez, calm down. It just implanted a transmitter at the focal point of neural impulses." Iggy explained, trying and failing to mask his amusement of Sift's impressive array of "colorful" language. "As for the electric shock, it's just syncing with your bio-electrical frequency, but I didn't think it'd shock you like a joy buzzer. Must've been a bug."

"So how's nya new arm boss?" Lyxi asked, keeping her tail away from chewie's teething. Moving the arm around, the hunter marveled at how sleek and effortless the hand moved, just as Iggy had said. "Honestly... it's not that bad."

"How 'bout you test it out then?" Paul smirked as he lobbed something lying about on the table. It was a crudely spherical ball of raw material; an armor sphere. Quick to react, Sift caught the ball, surprised to see that it weighed much less than he was used to. Tossing it back, Sift and the others sat there, watching the pups play, Chewie finally losing interest in Lyxi's tail.

"So what now?" Trish wondered, more to herself than to the others. No one spoke the next few minutes, thoughts to their own.

And then Sift started to get up. "... I think it's time..."

"Time for what?"

"But it's been a while..."

"Since what?"

"...and I needed some time away..."

"Oh for Fuck's sake, just stop being so cryptic and spit it out already!"

"... *sigh* ... fine. I think it's MY turn to showed you guys where I live..."

_"What's your name kid?"_

_"Sift."_

_"Well you just stick with old Hector. I'll keep you safe."_

**I know. I'm late. AGAIN. sigh.**

**I was planning to update once a month, but apparently life's an ass hole to me.**

**also I'm now in college! Whoop whoop!**

**Tell me what you guys think about this one if you want. I'm sure you know what's going on throughout the chapter.**

**So next time on Wyverns!**

_**"please... take them... you have... the gift..."**_


	6. Chapter 5: The Duty Bestowed

Finally, after four chapters, It is time to bestow the hero with his responsibility.

Sorry If this comes out late (and it did, really, really, REALLY late) , internet sucks where I'm staying in. Anyways, I've got sudjects to study, so sit back, happy holidays (yes it took that long to do this .-.,), and enjoy!

Also, Kaomoji

ヾ(^ω^*)

* * *

"Where did you say your village is again?"

"It's just a few more minutes at this rate, Trish."  
Sift said, still getting used to his new arm as he leaned against the railing of the orange, sleek airship, The Drunken Jaggi.

They had set out the day after they visited Iggy's home, the forewarned storm unexpectedly dissipating despite it's predicted intensity. Now they cruise over lush forests, forests where a large monster is a rare sight.

"I still can't believe you have your own airship Ig." He remarked to the young hunter drinking from a flask of water, who in turn waved it off. "Yeah, but my parents just use this for pleasure trips, so as long as we don't leave a single scratch, they won't even know we took it." Iggy said as he wearily eyed Paul manning the controls. "You sure you know how to fly this paul?"

"Positive." The hunter smugly said over his shoulder. "I've taken so many flying licence tests before I turned to hunting to know what to do by heart."

"Then how come you don't have a license yet?" Trisha asked uneasily, seeing Sift eye him with suspicion. "Easy. The written part. Failed every single one." Paul replied.

* * *

A few days ago...

We split up after we landed in Zhaoze, a decently sized town in the outskirts of the more humid region of the new world, Quarium. It was also the nearest location to the last sighting of the elder of the marsh.

Master Hector would have headed out east; I was heading northeast. The Heirs were tucked inside wicker baskets so as not to bring attention to us. This is the first time the Heirs would be moving locations, and I'm worried that they might hinder me in the long journey ahead. How I long for master's comforting reassurance. I can still remember our last conversation at the port...

"Are you okay Kira?"

"Yes, just a little nervous about this."

"Don't worry, we'll meet in Hearthwood in about a week. This isn't our first rodeo you know."

"I know that master, it's just that... I-I have a bad feeling about this."

"Hey now, what did I just tell you?" he gently chided me, and I can't help but let out a smile.

"Not to worry?"

"Mm hmm. We'll pull this one through, just like back then. I promise."

* * *

"Welcome to Hearthwood village."

Sift announced, leaning against the railing of the aircraft as they approached the small town in the quiet region of Sanctus, the region of peace. He looked on at the town, childhood memories abundant, as they slowly docked.

As Iggy took care of the technicalities and formalities of docking in a new town, the other three friends followed Sift to the town market, "just to visit a friend." He said when they asked him why.

There were few people in the market at this time of the year, since winter is just around the corner. Most of the stalls are either closed for the time being or unmanned. Those that were open had various goods to trade and sell, to which the others browsed through with interest. Sift was half-hoping that who he was looking for hasn't changed store hours since he was last there.

As they rounded a corner, he smiled as he saw a familiar food stall, the business slow, but open nonetheless.

Paul glanced at the old sign above the store, squinting at the weathered old lettering "... The... The Cozy Felyne's... Den? Did I read that Right?"

"Yup, that's right,"

Looking behind them, the ginger-haired girl that apparently replied gave a small wave before she made her way to the storefront.

"It doesn't look like much now, but back then, it was the best place to share a warm meal with anyone, even a complete stranger,"

She explained, her eyes almost twinkling in joy as she recognized the fox-eared hunter.

"Isn't that right, Sift?"

Sift smiled as he recalled the day that he met this Rosy haired gal.

"Oh, I remember that fateful day all right..."

He said, and as an afterthought he added, "Did you ever get to learn how to swim since I left?"

The redhead simply cocked her hip and stuck her tongue out.

"you couldn't even come close to catching up with me now."

"oh, really now?"

The hunter smiled as he hooked an arm around the girl's shoulders, hugging her from the side and making her laugh.

Old friends, separated by choice, Finally reunited.

*Ahem*

The cough was enough to bring back their attention to where they were, Iggy finally returning from the docks.

"Don't let me interrupt your lovey dovey long time no see," Paul started, hands up in defence. "But mind telling us who this beautiful lady is?"

"Well this right here, is the friend I was talking about." Sift explained as the two of them brushed themselves off. "Everyone, I'd like you guys to meet Loreena." As they said their greetings, Paul of course trying to impress, Sift pointed out his friend's names as he introduced his teammates to his childhood friend. "Loreena, meet Paul, Trisha, Iggy, and Lyxi."

"It's so nice to meet you all."

Loreena said as she stepped aside.

"But where are my manners, please come in. And feel free to have anything on the menu. It's on the house."

* * *

**A few minutes later...**

Sift and Loreena couldn't help but smile as Iggy barely managed to get the comment out as he tried the "feel good special" with much Gusto. The others couldn't agree more as their faces brightened with satisfaction, Paul and Trisha eating at a much slower pace.

'It's good to see Iggy happy again...'

"I gotta say, this Ramen is something," Trish said. "And I've tasted so many kinds before."

"Thanks. Its a family recipe," Loreena explained. "It was passed along before the end of the Frontier expedition."

"Speaking of family, how's Granny and Jackie?"  
Sift quickly remembered, looking around the store for the two.

"Well, Granny's passed the store rights to us now..."

"What? Why?"

"Because we insisted that she should retire."

A slim 20 year old coming out from behind the staff counter answered. Her hair was red, just like Loreena's, but this is due to highlights to her jet black locks, which was hastily tied up in a sloppy bun, making it look like a duck's tail.

Loreena turned to the older woman as she approached the group.

"You done with the last order sis?"

"Mmhmm. Old Pete should be the last one until the next shift."

"I'm guessing you're Jackie?"  
Paul asked, once again, trying to act Savvy.

Sighing, Sift smiled wearily at Paul's antics as he pulled him to the side.

"Ignore his efforts at being a chick magnet."

"What? It's not like I'm doing any harm"  
He said jokingly as he sat back down in another seat.

After once again introducing his teammates, Sift asked again about how they've been doing since he was last here, since things have slightly gone off topic for a while.

"Well like Ree Ree said, Granny retired since she was getting too old to work, so that meant I was in charge of the store now."

"Hey!"  
Loreena protested, clearly annoyed by the nickname, to which Jackie and Sift laughed at.

"But yeah, other than that, we've been doing fine since you left."

As the group talked and talked, the casual music emanating from a nearby radio started to crackle with static, effectively bringing their attention to it.

**"*static* - We interrupt your daily program for this Regional report. For the past few days, large populations of Bhabra have been slowly swarming from all around Sanctus towards the center of chronothorne forest, one of the densest forests in the new world. Researchers speculate it to be a possible major event that only happens every few decades or so..."**

"So THAT'S why there're Bhabra visiting Granny's Garden recently."  
Jackie mused as she took the empty bowls.

"Just let me clean up back here, then let's head over to Granny's for a while. That sound good Sift?"

Sift agreed, and as the rest of them discussed about what was on the radio, a faint buzzing caught his attention from just outside the store. Of course, this led to him taking a peek outside, to see of all things, Bhabra in a group of three. The small band of giant insects seem to be... talking(?) ... to an Aptonoth pulling some cargo from the nearby city. What seems to be the leader of the pack was frantically clicking and gesturing.

The young hunter thought he must still be out of it, for as he continued to watch, migraines started to surface, strange thoughts and sounds bombarding his mind.

_'The buzzing and clicking... Head back... the Guardians... a summoning in the woods? what is this?'_

"Sift?"

Once again, back to reality.

Apparently, he had slumped into his seat during his little "episode", his head in his arms like a student sleeping in class. looking around him, he saw his friends around him, looks of worry worn on their faces.

"you okay there bud?"  
Paul wondered cautiously. "You were really freakin' us out there for a sec."

"ugh... what happened?" Sift groaned as Trisha handed him a cold glass of water.

"Well, we're not really sure..."

Thankful for the water, Sift downed the glass as he listened to what Iggy had to say.  
"it was kinda unnerving how you acted... one moment you were looking out the window, the next thing I noticed, you looked like you had a massive headache. I asked If you were okay, but then you started talking in some weird language..."

Sift sighed, confused and extremely tired.  
"I don't know what to even say anymore guys... I mean, we lost a friend, I lost an arm, and I don't even know what's even happening with me, and It's already happened twice!"

Loreena put a hand on his shoulder, trying to ease a little stress.

"look, maybe we should go on ahead to Granny's. I'll just leave a note behind."

"... Yeah, I guess so..."

* * *

***snap***

_That was the nth time my nerves were jumped, nearly making me buck one of the Heirs off my back, as I make my way down the Beaten down trail._

'*sigh* Calm down Kira, I-it's probably just nothing...'

_It's been A whole day since I've left Zhaoze, and although Hearthwood is only two days' worth of travel, I feel like I've been doing so for far longer than that. But regardless of my worries, I still looked over this path with sympathy._

_This used to be one of the busiest routes, as I had been here with Master back then, but with human Technology advancing significantly, It has now gone past it's golden days. One can barely make out the once well-used path._

_I tried to look past the leaves overhead, and estimating the time to be around past noon, I decided to rest at the foot of an old oak, taking this time to check on the Heirs._

_They are still as we had found them. Under the Elders' Protective Ward._

_"... We'll pull this one through, just like back then. I promise..."_

_Master... I hope you are faring well as I have so far..._

_Hold on... What was that?_

_I grew tense as a deep thrumming penetrated the forest. it got so loud leaves began to shiver. ...I know that sound... Oh no. This is not good._

_Bhabra._

_Lots of them._

* * *

The group made their way through the village, leaving behind the busier parts of the small community for Granny's home.

little do they know a looming shadow lurks in the outskirts of the village.

_It's just as they had told me... He has finally come home._

His peers started fidgeting beside him, the thought of what's to come giving them reason to get excited.

_Patience lads, now is not yet time to reintroduce ourselves... for now, we wait._

* * *

"Well, here we are."

"Yes, finally."

Paul deeply sighed as he half supported, half carried Sift's unconscious form. Unfortunately Sift's headache came back and made him pass out, Paul volunteered to carry him, despite the others offer to help.

The formerly mentioned huntress simply gave him a fake, weird look as he doubled his efforts to reach Granny's humble abode.

"didn't we just walk for about ten minutes?"

"Even so, it fuckin' felt like an hour just to get here..."

"Aaand who's Idea was it that you should carry Sift by yourself?" Igy smirked, trying his best not to let out a full on grin.

"Ha ha, alright, I'll admit."

The hunters' moods seem to lift a bit from their banter, Loreena starting to smile as well as they climbed the porch stairs.

The soft chime of bells greeted them as they entered "Granny! We have visistors!"

As Loreena ventured deeper into the cozy old house, the others help set Sift down on the couch, all the while taking in the humble abode's surroundings.

"Well this is a nice place." Igy noted as he sat down on the couch next to Sift.

It was quite a simple house, really. A decently sized house, it had around six to nine rooms and a second floor from what they can tell by just standing in the living room.

"You could say that…" Paul retorted, scrunching up his nose as he got a whiff of something the others missed.

"Does anyone else smell that?"

"That would be Granny's herbs being prepared. Be right back"

Loreena noted as she headed for the kitchen.

"Granny?"

Loreena called out one more time before nearly getting hit by a flying onion.

"Loreen? What are you doing here?" Granny demanded as she continued grinding a strong smelling plant mush in a mortar.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"That's not important right now. Granny, he-"

"Not important? Not important?"

'oh boy, here we go again' Loreena mentally sighed as she watched her grind the mush from five to sixty miles an hour in two seconds. (though rather impressed at her skill, since not a single speck of mush or mess was made while doing so.)

"What's more important than helping your family-"

"Granny!" Loreena interrupted before calming down and trying again, this time with a softer tone.

One full of emotion.

"Granny… He's back. He finally came back."

* * *

"Ugh…"

No sooner did Sift utter that sound, He was quickly jolted awake by the sudden commotion. Practically everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief before bombarding him with concern. Except for Lyxi who just fainted in relief.

"Oh, thank the heavens you're okay…"

"You'd better not do that often."

"Are you feelin' better yet Sift?"

"Well the headaches are gone, but knees are a bit shaky. Otherwise, I'm fine."

After hearing a bit of commotion in the kitchen, the group was again met with Loreena, but this time with someone else in tow.

She was a bit taller than Loreena, her graying hair tied in a loose bun, and was drying her hands off with a handtowel.  
For someone who's called Granny, she looks barely in her sixties.

"My god… he really did come home…"

For a while no one spoke, or moved an inch for that matter.

"…Where have you been all this time…"

"…It's nice to see you too Granny."

"… So you haven't heard…"

"… wh-what do you mean? What happened?"

"Three days ago I received two messages from the Guild… one was a letter about your brother."

* * *

_And just like that, my already shaken up world was held at a standtill._

_There were only three reasons why the Guild would send a message to a hunter's family._

_Either it was about the hunter passing the hunter being expelled from the Hunting program,_

_Or about the hunter being missing in action,_

_Or… no, I'd rather not think of that._

_He already is an experienced hunter, so that leaves the other two options._

_None of which sound good._

"…S-so… what did it say?"  
I barely brought myself to say those words… I…

"… it was an MIA letter, dear."

* * *

The air was so full of tension, it was probably suffocating by then.  
If Paul hadn't noticed the stray jaggi tugging at the clothes outside everyone would have most likely stood there all day. It was enough to spur the others into action, with Granny telling them to mind , but Sift was just sitting there, looking deflated, defeated even.

"I'm sorry about your brother, Sift. I really am."

"…"

Still no response from the young boy. It seems as if he had lost any drive to go on living anymore.

"but there are more important things at hand right now."

This was just the alone time Granny wanted.

* * *

I barely got away.

Rouges.

The Bhabra swarm that attacked were rouge.

One managed to latch onto my leg, injecting it's paralyzing poison, but not enough got into me to leave me completely immobilized.

It was sheer luck that other Bhabra swarms came by.

I was able to call for help, that I needed to get to one of the firstorder's home, and they drove away the rouge swarm.

They sent out a scout party to help me on my way, and that they would tell me how far I have left to go.

My injury felt numb at first, but now that I'm here, I can barely put any weight on it.

Now I stand before Master's old Friend. She took me in immediately.

That was the last that I recall before passing out in her arms.

* * *

With the group back inside, it was finally time.

"I'm sorry to keep this from you Loreena, He told me to keep this only between me and Sift."

"Wait, he who?"

"I'll come around to that in time, Loreena. And since Sift insisted, I had no choice but to tell what I have to to you, all of you… do you remember when I told you about my time as a huntress?"

… Back when we were rookies, me and my friend encountered something that still lingers in my mind. It was a quest in the tundras, about a strange Barioth sighting, and we were to investigate on it's whereabouts. We managed to convince two more experienced hunters to join us in the quest, since they were looking for some easy money. When we got there, and what we saw, that Barioth was different.

It looked old, time worn yet in peak form to fight, it was encased in a large amount of ice, almost like armor, and it was incredibly fast. It was nearly impossible to fight it, we were lucky to even do so much as retreat. When my friend and one of the hunters went to check on the thing, they said it just vanished.

I didn't know what really happened back then until yesterday. When I received the letters from the guild, along with it came a letter from my friend from back then. In it he explained everything to me.

He told me that he was only telling half the truth about the Barioth vanishing. It didn't simply disappear, it was killed. He told me strange man with a knife that could steal a monster's essence was the one responsible for it's death. He also told me what the beast really was.

He told me it was an Elder, and what the Elders are. Elders keep the balance of the world. They are similar to an elder dragon in power and age. What differs them from elder dragons is that they are only one kind for very select few species, species that almost embody a certain element, aspect, or emotion. The elders are headed by two prime elders, who exist only to keep a great evil from reviving from it's ashes.

* * *

No one dared to move an inch from all the news that was suddenly dumped onto them.

"Why are you telling us about this? What does this have to do with us?"

"Because this is your duty now, Sift. This is why you felt the need to come home."

"I-I don't think I'm following you Granny."

"There was something else written in the letter. He said that once an Elder truly dies, it will reincarnate itself as an Heir. Heirs are juvenile, infantile almost, versions of their respective Elder. They are inexperienced with their abilities, and thus they grow faster than their normal counterparts.

That is your duty."

* * *

I'm still alive!

Man it took forever to put this up. I had to cut it short unfortunately, but hey! A vaguely described task for our young hero!

also, a mysterious figure in the woods? I'll leave it up to you guys to figure out who this is, who knows, I might make a sketch of him on my deviantart. ;)

SO

That's all for this chapter, feedback is encouraged, check out my other story if you like FNAF, and I'll see ya around the net!

(yeah still looking for a good outro...)


End file.
